dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Horus Jr
Horus Jr (ホルスジュニア) is the adoptive son of Future Tail and Future Pandora in very future timeline after Zamasu destroy by Future Truks with Future Tail and Future Pandora. He also got with his adoptive brothers and sister that Horus Jr is the second Harmony God return. Horus Jr is a supporting protagonist of Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and Personality: Horus Jr got the same background like Tail, that he too was abandoned from his home when he was a baby from his own home planet long ago when Tail found him, and look after him and raise as a son. According to Future Tail that he was born with no name so Future Tail decide to name one person who taught him everything: Horus. He name after his mentor and his father-figure. Horus Jr is like child like character and wearing a traiditional Egyptian God custom in white and blue with golden colour brim on him. And yet he have a staff like bird head with golden colour just like the original Horus usually have it before Future Tail found him on that planet. Tail love Horus Jr, knowing he love him at all knowing that he too when he was young that Horus Senoir is like father to him knowing he trust and care for him. His brothers and sister and they love him as well knowing he is one of the families and second Harmony God as well. His father and his mother taught him everything about understand about abilities and power - natural power so that he will use it wisely. Horus Jr have understand natural power but he not going to be The next of God of Destruction so Pandora agree with him that Horus Jr is going to be the second Harmony God. Tail agree that Horus Jr will make a fine Harmony God, but in second ranks that Horus Jr won't mind at all Powers and Abilities As a Harmony God, Horus Jr is one of the most powerful Harmony Gods in existence, being just as powerful as Toyo Jr. Horus Jr is stated to be the most powerful son of Future Tail and Future Pandora and is thus the second most powerful Harmony God in existence, surpassed only by his father Future Tail. His power level is about 150,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Absolute Strength: Horus Jr is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of his physical blows. He is able to lift planets from their orbits without any supplementary aid and can shatter the space-time continuum with his punches. He is the second strongest Harmony God of Future Trunks timeline. Absolute Speed: Horus Jr can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against the user. HorusJr can move at infinite velocities, allowing user to surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that allow them to move past time and space itself. Absolute Durability: '''Horus Jr is immune to any/all kinds of damage, be it physical (internal and external), mental, spiritual and even conceptual. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly literally one of the only causes of death to Horus Jr. '''Erasure Immunity: As the second most powerful member of the Harmony Gods of Future Trunks timeline, Horus Jr cannot be erased from existence, is not affected by powers like Nonexistence and Nothingness Manipulation, and will continue existing even after all of existence has ended. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight '- The ability to take flight with ''ki. * '''Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Horus Jr can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. Horus Jr is one of the most powerful practitioners of this technique. Physical-Based Techniques * Mastery of Self-Movement - Horus Jr's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Horus Jr's ki-blast is strong enough to destroy a planet and a universe. * Symphonic Destruction – An energy wave technique used by Horus Jr. Horus Jr raises his finger and then releases what appears to be a magical vortex of wind he moves left to right a few times before swinging it quickly in one fast sweep. Transformations Ultra Instinct Horus Jr obtained this form, after Future Tail taught it to him. Horus Jr's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. His power level in this form is about 750,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Horus Jr and Future Tail - Horus Jr shares a close relationship with his adoptive father Future Tail. Horus Jr is very loyal and respectful towards his father and will always be by his side. Future Tail sees Horus Jr as his very own son. Category:Gods Category:Protagonists Category:Characters